Proximity services (ProSe) enable network assisted discovery of users in close physical proximity and the facilitation of direct communication between those users. Direct communication may involve a radio connection established between the users' wireless communication devices without transiting the network. ProSe may save network resources, and may permit public safety communication when network coverage is unavailable, social networking, file transfer, and other services between devices.